Ed Trek: The Final Showdown
Ed Trek: The Final Showdown is the final installment in the Ed Trek saga. Plot The episode opens with Enterprise EEnE flying toward thier new asistant planet of Suntara. Dr. Sperk tells Officer Beth to tell Captain Prime that they will be beaming the new recruit aboard and must prepare for his arrvial. Prime arrives at the Teleport Room to meet thier new recruit. He is inagurated as an officer. Dr. Sperk and Captain Prime have a negociation with both the new recruit and Kero. They have a hard time telling about his past. His name is said to be from a sector of Suntara that is evil to the Edstarfleet. The recruit who goes by the name of "Phinteltias" says he was part of the resistance to destroy that evil force. The Renegade Forces gain 2 new leaders, Lord Eddyo and Sir Phantomus . He and Sir Phantomus starts he phase of leadership with TyRolfakus by rebuilding the Warship into the Renegade Battleship. After the new recruit (now at this point named "Phineas") completes his training and prepares for the final showdown. The Edstarfleet return back to the docking station in Sector C for brief repairs so the ship is factory new. The battle begins with shooting at each other's vessels. The Kankercons engage first by firing at nacelle E, but the trio of ships crash into the hull and blow up (with Eddyo flying by saying "your fired"). TyRolfakus beams himself aboard the Enterprise and captures Phineas. He says that in order to free him, they must surrender the fight. Captain Prime puts Sperk in charge while he, Officer Beth, and Kero beam aboard the starship to free thier friend and recruit. Rolfakus catches them and opens fire. Prime attacks Rolf while Beth and Kero free Phineas. Rolf and Prime continue thier battle all the way to the ship's core. Kero sends a message saying he freed Phineas and is beaming back onboard the Enterprise. Prime stabs Rolfakus in the shoulder, making him weak. He hits the ships SDM activation button. He quickly attempts to beam himself back aboard the Enterprise. Just as the ship explodes in a ball of fire, he vanishes. Sperk assumes that thier captain did not make it back and died in the explosion. The crew pauses in a moment of silence as they honor thier fallen leader. Just then, the teleport beam crackles and Prime emerges. As the crew heads home for Earth, Prime's voice comes on and says "Night, The Final Ed-Tier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. It's ongoing misson: To explore strange new nieghborhoods, to meet new life and new kids. To boldly go where no Ed has gone before. Ships *EDS Enterprise EEnE- The final ship of the Edstarfleet's fleet of ships. Features gravy cannons and chicken guns. *Renegade Starship- Rebuilt form of the Renegade Warship. Quotes *'Captain Prime': Welcome aboard new guy. *'Officer Phineas': The name's Phintelias. But please, call me Phineas. *'Dr. Sperk': I have a bad feeling about this guy. *'Kero': C'mon Doc, give em a chance. *'Officer Phineas' (thinking): Why do they hate me so much? I know I'm from Suntara, but I'm a lover not a fighter. *'TyRolfakus': Now, '''I '''will be victorious. Trivia *Edd has gone thru 2 changes: His name has been changed to Dr. Sperk (parody of Dr. Spock), and he is sporting Spock's Vulcan ears (unlike Ed in the previous episode in the series). *Kevin (as Kero) is seen sporting Georgi La Forge's VISOR from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Effective this episode, Phineas is a new character (based on his PaF counterpart). Category:Fan-Fiction